A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Indilwenlily
Summary: When Bruce and Dick get in a fight, it turns out more fatal than they ever thought as Dick plans to run away from Wayne Manor. Finding himself in an alternate dimension with a new villain, Dick must decide to stay there as Robin, or return to Bruce. Currently on Hiatus :(
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, la dee da deed a!

Chapter 1

I Hate Everything about You

"I thought I made it very clear years ago that as long as you are my partner, you _do__as__I__say_!" Batman's voice bellowed, echoing through the cave.

"Well maybe you should plan better next time," I said. "Because, incase you haven't noticed, I just saved your life!"

"You could have been killed!"

"Well, wouldn't that have been nice."

"Richard, it's my job to protect you," Bruce said.

"Then don't try to get killed in the process, because if you die, I'm back in the orphanage!"

"I'm not going to die."

"Yeah, because nearly having an entire building collapse on you is the complete opposite of dying."

"I don't want any attitude from you!"

"Maybe you should have thought about attitude before you decided to take me in."

"Go to your room," he said.

"I'm 13, Bruce, you can't send me to my room."

He sent me a Batglare that screamed murder, "This is _my_ house, and you will do what I tell you. I am your legal guardian, and without me, you would be in an orphanage somewhere, so tomorrow morning, I expect that major changes in that attitude."

"Yeah?" I said, changing into my civvies. "Well maybe I didn't want you to take me in. I know, Bruce, why you did it. You didn't really care about me; you were having pity on me."

"Dick, it's not—"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "I don't want your pity! I don't want anything from you!"

"Then what do you want, Dick?"

I paused before answering, "I want my parents."

"Dick, you sound like a child."

"I am a child, Bruce. I may be Robin, but I'm still a kid."

"You chose to be Robin."

"No, Bruce, you chose for me to be Robin. You knew that you could never keep being Batman a secret from me, so the moment you told Gordon you would take me in, you planned for me to be your _sidekick_."

"You're right, Dick, I did plan it. I never expected you to find out so soon, but it happened. Dick, I wanted you to get justice for your parents' death. I wanted you to get the justice that I never did."

"So you took me in for that reason, because you're stuck in the past?"

"I didn't want you to turn out like me!"

"Well, thanks for the thought, but I would never be like you. You know why, Bruce? Because I hate you. I hate everything you do, the way you treat people, the way you belittle everything that isn't perfect in your eyes!"

"Richard—" he started, but again, I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me," I said. "I'm tired, Bruce; tired of living a double life, of having to lie to everyone I meet. I'm leaving in the morning. I'm not telling you where I'm going, and you're not going to stop me. I'm tired of being near you, Bruce. Te urăsc." **[1]**

I stormed up into the express elevator and through the manor into my room. I wanted so badly to leave right then, but I needed to sleep, and it wouldn't happen outside, seeing how it was February.

I lay down on the bed and pulled out my cell phone. Wally and I had plans the next day, but his place would be the first area Bruce would look for me.

"_Can__'__t__make__it__tomorrow,__" _I typed, inserting Wally's number.

About 10 seconds later, the screen lit up. _"__Y__now?__"_

"_I__'__m__skipping__town.__"_ Wally wouldn't tell anyone else.

"_WHAT?__"_

"_Bruce__and__I__had__a__fight,__"_ I replied.

Now the phone was violently vibrating and a picture of Wally and I together appeared.

I sighed and answered, holding the phone away from my ear when Wally started yelling nonsense, but I finally picked up on the last word: "Why?"

"We were following a lead in Gotham and ended up finding Clayface. Bruce told me to stand back and let him deal with it, but it went wrong. Clayface actually picked up a _house_ and tried to drop it on Bruce."

"Soo you got in a fight over a house being dropped on him?"

"I ran over and pushed Bruce out of the way, and he went off on me when we got back."

"Rough," Wally said. "But where will you go?"

"Not sure," I replied. "But I can't stay here."

"You could stay with me."

"That's the first place Bruce is gonna look if he really wants me to come back. I've heard of this city Blüdhaven, it's just south of Gotham."

"But do you know of anyone there?"

"No, but that's why it will work. Bruce won't look there, because he'll be busy assaulting you, the Team and Babs."

"Dick, you need to be careful out there."

"I know, I will be."

"Its winter, you'll freeze to death," Wally said. "Besides; no one is gonna let a short 13 year old rent an apartment."

"What else can I do, Wally? I'm not staying here. Bruce doesn't need me, nor does he want me around anymore."

"Just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"I won't," I said.

"And call me, or Roy, or Kaldur is you ever need anything."

"I will. But I've gotta go. I'll call once I get to Blüdhaven."

"Bye, buddy. Don't die out there, ok?"

"I won't." I hung up the phone and plugged it in to charge before crawling under the blankets.

The next morning, I was freezing, which could only have meant that Bruce turned off the heat in my room. I really didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes slightly, before closing them again against the blinding light.

Bruce opened my curtains, of course. He was being immature now. I sat up and opened my eyes again, slowly letting them adjust to the bright light. It was never this bright in the morning.

I looked to the window, but it wasn't there; nothing was there that should have been. My bed had been replaced by a massive pile of hay and feathers with a small blanket and pillow. There was no bedroom, really, just one massive room made of rotting wood. I was in a loft of some kind, and below me there was a small pile of books, some hay bails, and a metal bucket.

"What happened?" I asked, standing up and brushing hay and feathers from my black and red pajamas. I rubbed my bare arms as a draft made it's way into the room.

"What happened?" a strange voice asked next to me. "You made a wish, and you got it!"

I looked around and saw the weirdest thing I've ever seen. It was a pig with a unicorn horn.

"Who are you?" I asked, glancing nervously at the strange creature. "And what do you mean, I made a wish?"

"I am a Pigacorn, and my name is Tomski. And I mean you made a wish."

"Tomski?"

The Pigacorn nodded proudly, "It's Polish."

"So what are you doing here? And where is here?"

"Here is just what you wished for."

"What did I wish for?" I demanded.

"You wished that Bruce Wayne had never taken you in as his ward."

"How did you know?"

"I am what you would call a Fullfiller. I get a wish sent my way, and I make it come true."

"So I wished that Bruce never took me in… and you found out, so made it come true?" I asked.

"Well, sort of. I more sent you into another dimension in which Bruce Wayne never took you in. You are now in the body of the Richard Grayson of this world."

"But I'm still wearing the pajamas that Bruce gave me."

"Yes, because your appearance doesn't change from how you looked when you made your wish."

"Can I see what the other me looks like?"

"If you can find a mirror, then yes, but those are rare around here."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out, but I have another wish to grant. Just call me if you need anything."

I looked back to where Tomski was before, but there was no sign of him. I sighed and realized I really had to go to the bathroom. But… there was no toilet or anything in the room.

I jumped down from the loft, flipping as I did so, and landed on my feet. I examined the room from this angle, now. The only thing close to a toilet was the metal bucket, which meant… I decided to just hold it for now, until I could be sure.

I tried to open the massive door of the building, but found it wouldn't budge, so I tried a window that had no glass. I climbed out and made my way onto the street, expecting to see the tall buildings of Gotham. But it wasn't Gotham, nor was it Blüdhaven. The streets were different, and the buildings were covered in snow.

I walked into the street and caught bits and pieces of conversations coming from the passer-bys, but it was all in a different language, though I understood it perfectly.

I gaped in shock as I realized that I was nowhere near Gotham anymore. I was in Romania.

...to be continued...

**A/N:****Ok,****sooo****I****had****the****idea****for****this****while****listening****to****—****wait****for****it!****—****Aladdin.****It****was****always****my****favourite****Disney****movie****as****a****kid,****and****I****thought****it****'****d****make****a****pretty****epic****story...****hope****you****liked!****I****Die****Without****You****will****be****updated****in****November****for****NaNoWriMo**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow… so It's been a little over 3 months since I updated… hasn't it? I am so sorry guys! My computer totally crashed and everything on it went "CAPLOOEY!" and so I have been having to work with my sisters computers, but it's still incredibly difficult trying to get a chance to use them… anyway, I think this story will be maybe 5 or 6 chapters… maybe more, but we'll see how it goes ^^

Chapter 2

Missing You

I made my way down the street in search of something useful to do. I had never been on my own before—Bruce had been taking care of me ever since my parents died, so I never really had to take care of myself. I mean, I had been Robin and kicked major butt on a daily basis, but this was different. I wasn't facing off against the Joker or Two-Face this time; I was facing the world, and nobody was there to back me up if something went wrong.

I kept hearing bits and pieces of conversations on my way down the road, but I tried to ignore them all. The only thing I really wanted right then was something to eat. Sometimes on patrol nights, Bruce and I would skip dinner, and last night happened to be one of those nights, which meant that I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. It was a miserable feeling, being a cold, lonely child with an empty stomach. It also made me miss Bruce, but then I remembered that it wasn't Bruce that fed me, but Alfred, so I didn't need to be thankful towards him. It was perfect logic.

The problem with my situation, though, was I had no money. Like, none, which meant I couldn't buy any food, which also meant that I would have to pick something out of some dumpsters… yeah, totally not asterous, so I decided that that wasn't about to happen.

That only left one option; stealing. I _really_ didn't wanna steal something, I mean, it went against all of my morals of the past four years… no, it went against Bruce's morals. I wasn't with Bruce anymore, which meant that I had my own morals now. Would my parents approve? If it meant keeping me alive and healthy, than yes, of course they would! Right?

That question kept nagging at the back of my mind as I found a fruit stand outside of a store and managed to create a distraction, causing the owner of the stand to go running down the street. I snatched a few pieces of fruit and ran down the street silently, rounding a corner and running to another.

After I was sure that the coast was clear, I rubbed one of the fruits—an apple—on a shirt and took a bite out of it. I strolled along the sidewalk, starting to wonder where that barn ended up when I heard a conversation I really wish I hadn't.

"Are you going to the execution tomorrow?" the first person asked. It was a woman in her mid thirties with curly dark hair.

"John and Mary?" the other asked. She had short blond hair and seemed to be the same age as the first woman, if not a year or two older.

I was alarmed to hear people speaking English, but what shocked me even more was the names. John and Mary.

"What happened to their son?" the second woman asked. "Richard, right?"

"Nobody knows. When the soldiers took down the circus, the kid wasn't with them."

"And they never found him?"

The brunette shrugged, "Didn't matter. He wasn't worth anything to them. Besides, after all these years, nobody would even recognize them anymore."

„Wouldn't they see the scar?"

„That old thing? It could just be a myth. I mean, c'mon, how could a kid that young survive such a long fall without a net?"

"But—" the blonde started, but was rudely interrupted by the brunette woman.

"It doesn't matter either way; the kid is worthless to the government. That child is probably too messed up to fight against the rebellion at this point, what with his parents being killed tomorrow."

"I guess you're right," the blonde said, and the two began walking down the road.

I found I couldn't move as the two woman walked away. There was no doubt in my mind that they were talking about my family, but… in this world, Bruce hadn't taken me in, but the fall still should have happened, my parents should be dead. It made no sense!

I ran through the streets for hours, really wishing that I had warmer clothes. I surveyed the area, figured out the best routes to get from one place to another without being seen, watching the security patrols, etc. I had to be sure that if I was really going to be surviving on stolen goods, I wasn't going to be caught.

I didn't think about what the women had been talking about. There's no way it could have been my family. I mean, there was _no way_ that it was them! It must have just been another John and Mary with a son named Richard.

I kept on telling myself that, but then the universe just had to prove to me that the pain I had finally buried wasn't really gone.

"Din drum! Deţinuţii vine prin!" a soldier called, leading an old fashioned slave cart like the ones you would see in those old BBC shows. He then repeated himself in English, „Out of the way! Prisoners coming through!"

I stood where I was. This random guy wasn't about to tell me what to do!

"Din drum, vă stupid Romani!" the soldier yelled, and seemed to become even more anxious when I stood firm and shook my head, unable to find the words.

What I wasn't expecting, though, was for the soldier to be holding a gun that I had somehow over looked. He charged at me, hitting me upside the head before I could react. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, hearing laughter from the soldier as the cart continued on it's way. The last thing I saw proved that I was wrong about my parents being dead—they were in the back on the cart.

I had no chance of catching the cart, let alone stopping it, so all I could do was lay on the ground, willing the pain in my head to go away. Once I saw the sun going down, I decided to find the barn again and form a plan to free my parents. I ended up going back onto the street to find old pieces of scrap metal and some tools. I spent the night making everything I would need for my rescue attempt. I also found some rope in a corner of the barn. Sure, it wasn't high quality wire, but it was something that could help me out. I guess it was around 1 in the morning when I finally curled up in the hay pile and drifted off to sleep, trying my best to ignore the cold, winter air…

The plan went all wrong, as if they had been expecting me. The second I threw my first hand-made birdarang, there were armed guards running at me, all holding guns. There was no way for me to fight them off, so the next thing I knew, I was in a cell with my parents.

At first they looked at me in disbelief, but then they seemed to realize who I was… or was supposed to be.

"Richard?" My mom asked, almost as if she thought I had been dead.

I couldn't say anything, just stare at them, because they really were supposed to be dead. Before my mind knew what my body was doing, though, I was running into their arms as tears found their way down my cheeks.

"It's gonna be ok, Dick," I heard my dad say as he pressed his head onto the top of mine.

All I could do was nod in response, and then nothing… we just sat there for a while, until the cell door was pulled open.

"You two, get out of there," a soldier said, motioning to my parents.

"It's all gonna be ok, Dick," my mom said, leaning down to my height and making me feel much younger than I really was. "Just be strong, my little Robin."

That last part really got me, I mean, the name. Robin. All I could do was watch as my parents were taken away. I just watched as they took my _parents_ to be killed.

The door slammed shut behind them, and I was alone in the darkness. All of the emotions finally caught up to me, and it almost seemed like putting Mentos into a bottle of coke, that explosion where no matter how hard you try, you can't stop it because of some kind of weird chemical reaction… I allowed my legs to give out underneath me and fell to the floor, tears flowing freely. I hit the ground a few times, even though it clearly didn't do anything.

I had let my parents down. I let my team down. I let _Bruce_ down. Even though he had some kind of stick up his butt a lot of the time, when he finally tried to reach out and be a good father, I ruined it somehow. He really tried, and sometimes he was just trying to protect me. It made me sick to think of how much I had messed up this time, but I would get back to Bruce, no matter what it took…

To be continued!


End file.
